If only
by Cheshire-Poison
Summary: Riku and Sora lament over the feelings they have for each other, and if only the Paopu tree could talk, oh, the stories it would tell! (One-shot, songfic, Riku x Sora)


A/n: Another Songfic! Yay! My last songfic was really angsty but this one is more along the lines of light-heartedness. This one is to Liz Phair's song "Why Can't I?" Anyways, enjoy!

*~*~*

Riku walked past Sora on the sandy white beach. Neither spoke, neither had much to say. Sora knew he would end of saying something stupid and embarrassing and Riku knew his nasty side would get the best of him, leaving the conversation in rubble.

{[Get a load of me,

Get a load of you]}

It didn't stop Riku from wishing though. At sunset Riku was sitting with Sora on the Paopu tree. Sora was ecstatic. He enjoyed Riku's company very much. More than anybody else's. He wasn't about to tell Riku that though.

{[Walking down the street and I hardly know you,

It's just like we were meant to be]}

Riku decided he might as well take a chance, if he was reading Sora right, then everything should…Nah, don't think about it, Riku thought to himself. He slipped his fingertips on top of Sora's. To Sora, Riku's fingertips felt like electricity. Sora suddenly felt guilty because, well, he was supposed to be with Kairi. 

{[Gotta girlfriend, you say it isn't right,

And I've got someone waiting too]}

Riku noticed the look in Sora's eyes and drew away. Sora wanted to yell to him as he walked away but no words came out.

{[Well this is just the beginning,

We're already wed,

And we're gonna go swimming]}

Riku entered his room and stuck his head out the window. The wind gently pushed his silver hair away from his face and caressed his cheeks. What had just happened? His face was hot. Did Sora hate him? Riku wondered and sighed.

{[Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?

Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?]}

The Paopu tree's leaves moved swiftly over the light water. Riku dearly loved that tree. Even though he knew it couldn't talk back, he knew it listened.

{[It's inevitable, it's a fact,

That we're gonna get down to it,

So tell me,

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?]}

It made him think of Sora. Reliable and he always listened. He'd taken Sora for granted, just like the tree. He sighed.

{[It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch,

Gonna take awhile for this egg to hatch,

But wouldn't it be beautiful?]}

Meanwhile, Sora was on his bed, looking puzzled. He tried not to let his mind drift to Riku, but his will power wasn't strong enough.

{[Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?

Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?]}

Riku's hands were so soft. Riku did not like physical contact (or at least, he thought so) so Sora had never really _touched_ Riku. He remembered the feeling of Riku's unmarred skin on his, so receptive he could feel the blood flowing through Riku's veins and his heart quickening.

{[High enough for you to make me wonder,

Where it's going]}

The next evening, they were on the Paopu tree again. Sora was nervous and hopeful at the same time. And no matter how much he tried to suppress it, Riku was excited too. Even…Happy to be there. This time it was easier to slip his hand onto Sora's. His happiness was accelerated when Sora smiled shyly. It seemed like there was magic in the air tonight.

{[High enough for you to make me wonder]}

Riku leaned over slowly and noticed Sora lean over just a bit too. He smiled slyly and pressed his lips against Sora's, hard. His tongue begged entrance to Sora's mouth and he was surprised when Sora allowed him in so easily.

{[Something's growing out of this that we can't control,

Baby I am dying]}

"I've liked you forever, Riku," Sora admitted after the, what seemed like an eternity, kiss. His cheeks were flushed, as were Riku's, though not as prominently. He didn't know what to do, now that he had admitted his deepest secret to the only one it involved.

"I've liked you forever too, Sora," Riku repeated Sora, not really knowing what to say, which was odd for him. Usually he was calm, cool, and collected, able to react to anything quickly. But this was different, this was nothing like he'd ever experienced before. And he liked it. He liked the feeling that he felt when he thought about Sora and the way his heart raced every time he saw him and the way his breath shortened while he talked to him and the way his heart seems to flutter when Sora smiled…

{[Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?

Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?]}

Sora was happy beyond any happiness he'd ever felt in his life. He felt like the whole universe had just revealed in front of him and it had shown him the secret of happiness.

"So what happens now?" Sora asked carefully. Riku smiled. He didn't scald him, or put him down, he just _smiled_.

"Whatever you want to happen" Riku whispered slowly in Sora's ear, letting his breath fall down Sora's neck, sending a tingling down Sora's spine and causing his temperature to rise. This time, he knew exactly what he wanted.

{[Think about you

Think about you]}

*~*~*

A/n: Like? Oh and I forgot: I do not own any KH characters or anything to do with it, just my game copy (which I love to death, I tell you, TO DEATH). Its Square-Enix's sandbox, I just play in it.


End file.
